Vibration-inducing motors and mechanisms have been used for many years in a wide variety of different consumer appliances, toys, and other devices and systems. Examples include vibration signals generated by pagers, vibration-driven appliances, such as hair-trimming appliances, electric toothbrushes, electric toy football games, and many other appliances, devices, and systems. The most common electromechanical system used for generating vibrations is an intentionally unbalanced electric motor.
FIGS. 1A-B illustrate an unbalanced electric motor typically used for generating vibrations in a wide variety of different devices. As shown in FIG. 1A, a small, relatively low-power electric motor 102 rotates a cylindrical shaft 104 onto which a weight 106 is asymmetrically or mounted. FIG. 1B shows the weight asymmetrically mounted to the shaft, looking down at the weight and shaft in the direction of the axis of the shaft. As shown in FIG. 1B, the weight 106 is mounted off-center on the electric-motor shaft 104. FIGS. 2A-B illustrate the vibrational motion produced by the unbalanced electric motor shown in FIGS. 1A-B. As shown in FIGS. 2A-B, the asymmetrically-mounted weight creates an elliptical oscillation of the end of the shaft, normal to the shaft axis, when the shaft is rotated at relatively high speed by the electric motor. FIG. 2A shows displacement of the weight and shaft from the stationary shaft axis as the shaft is rotated, looking down on the weight and shaft along the shaft axis, as in FIG. 1B. In FIG. 2A, a small mark 202 is provided at the periphery of the disk-shaped end the of electric-motor shaft to illustrate rotation of the shaft. When the shaft rotates at high speed, a point 204 on the edge of the weight traces an ellipsoid 206 and the center of the shaft 208 traces a narrower and smaller ellipsoid 210. Were the shaft balanced, the center of the shaft would remain at a position 212 in the center of the diagram during rotation, but the presence of the asymmetrically-mounted weight attached to the shaft, as well as other geometric and weight-distribution characteristics of the electric motor, shaft, and unbalanced weight together create forces that move the end of the shaft along the elliptical path 210 when the shaft is rotated at relatively high speed. The movement can be characterized, as shown in FIG. 2B, by a major axis 220 and minor axis 222. of vibration, with the direction of the major axis of vibration equal to the direction of the major axis of the ellipsoids, shown in FIG. 2A, and the length of the major axis corresponding to the amplitude of vibration in this direction. In many applications, in which a linear oscillation is desired, designers seek to force the major-axis-amplitude/minor-axis-amplitude ratio to be as large as possible, but, because the vibration is produced by a rotational force, it is generally not possible to achieve linear oscillation. In many cases, the path traced by the shaft center may be close to circular. The frequency of vibration of the unbalanced electric motor is equal to the rotational frequency of the electric-motor shaft, and is therefore constrained by the rate at which the motor can rotate the shaft. At low rotational speeds, little vibration is produced.
While effective in producing vibrations, there are many problems associated with the unbalanced-electric-motor vibration-generating units, such as that shown in FIG. 1A, commonly used in the various devices, systems, and applications discussed above. First, unbalancing the shaft of an electric motor not only produces useful vibrations that can be harnessed for various applications, but also produces destructive, unbalanced forces within the motor that contribute to rapid deterioration of motor parts. Enormous care and effort is undertaken to precisely balance rotating parts of motors, vehicles, and other types of machinery, and the consequences of unbalanced rotating parts are well known to anyone, familiar with automobiles, machine tools, and other such devices and systems. The useful lifetimes of many devices and appliances, particularly hand-held devices and appliances, that employ unbalanced electric motors for generating vibrations may range from a few tens of hours to a few thousands of hours of use, after which the vibrational amplitude produced by the devices declines precipitously as the electric motor and other parts deteriorate.
A second problem with unbalanced electric motors is that they are relatively inefficient at producing vibrational motion. A far greater amount of power is consumed by an unbalanced electrical motor to produce a given vibrational force than the theoretical minimum power required to produce the given vibrational force. As a result, many hand-held devices that employ unbalanced electric motors for generating vibrations quickly consume batteries during use.
A third problem with unbalanced electric motors, discussed above, is that they generally produce elliptical vibrational modes. Although such modes may be useful in particular applications, many applications can better use a linear oscillation, with greater directional concentration of vibrational forces. Linear oscillation cannot generally be produced by unbalanced electric motors.
A fourth, and perhaps most fundamental, problem associated with using unbalanced electric motors to generate vibrations is that only a very limited portion of the total vibrational-force/frequency space is accessible to unbalanced electric motors. FIG. 3 shows a graph of vibrational force with respect to frequency for various types of unbalanced electric motors. The graph is shown as a continuous hypothetical curve, although, of course, actual data would be discrete. As shown in FIG. 3, for relatively low-power electric motors used in hand-held appliances, only a fairly narrow range of frequencies centered about 80 Hz (302 in FIG. 3) generate a significant vibrational force. Moreover, the vibrational force is relatively modest. The bulk of energy consumed by an unbalanced electric motor is used to spin the shaft and unbalanced weight and to overcome frictional and inertial forces within the motor. Only a relatively small portion of the consumed energy is translated into desired vibrational forces.
Because of the above-discussed disadvantages with the commonly employed unbalanced-electric-motor vibration-generation units, designers, manufacturers, and, ultimately, users of a wide variety of different vibration-based devices, appliances, and systems continue to seek more efficient and capable vibration-generating units for incorporation into many consumer appliances, devices, and systems.